My Father's Footsteps
by Chayse-man
Summary: "He was humble, calm, and gentle. His gaze, was one of the Kindest I had ever seen, his voice, softer than the rain. I knew at that moment, he was no monster, but a lost soul, looking for a home. He was not his father, he was no Killer Croc." Sorry the summary sucks, I am not good at those. Please read, it's really good!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So i have recently caught Teen Titan and Young Justice fever, and had an idea like this brewing for a while, so i thought I'd try my hand at it. Hope you like, and a BIG thanks to TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne for helping me out, i greatly appreciate it. I own nothing in this story but my OCs. I also am using "The Batman" variation of Killer Croc, since it was my favorite thus far.**

* * *

**July 4****th****, 1997**

_Two men sat at their desks, keeping keen eyes on dozens of monitors, watching for any hint of an intruder. The man on the left, a portly man, held a large mug of coffee, steam rising from the small opening on the lid, taking a sip every few minutes. The man on the right, was thinner, holding a baton in one hand, twirling it of boredom._

"_Terry?" Asked the one on the right._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are we doin' here tonight?" He asked, "Isn't today our day off?" The other man, Terry, set his mug on the table, setting his gaze on the younger man._

"_Ya know, Richie?" He said nonchalantly, "Ima wonderin' the same thing. But when the boss man calls ya, you don't ask questions."_

"_Seems fair." Replied Richie, holstering his baton and crossing his arms. "For Luther. What's he doin' up there anyway?"_

"_Like I said," Answered Terry, "Ya don't ask questions." Richie just slumped his shoulders, letting out a "Humph" in reply._

"_But I will say this," Began Terry, causing Richie to turn to his companion, "I did see someone, someone strange."_

"_Do ya know who it was?" Asked Richie, leaning closer._

"_No, but I got a clue."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The guy I saw, He was wearing some full body armor, black and grey. Then he had this mask, it was strange."_

"_How so?" Asked Richie._

"_It was, half orange, half black. But here's the kicker, it only had one eye-hole. Like the guy only had one eye."_

"_Nah," Began Richie, "That can't be it. The only guy I know who looks like that is-" _

_The two were interrupted by a loud crash and static as one of the monitors went offline._

"_Jeez!" Shouted Richie._

"_Get yer baton," Commanded Terry, "We got a problem." The two men quickly stormed off to the ninety-fifth floor, hoping to get there before whatever was causing the commotion did anymore damage._

* * *

_A large cryo-tube sailed through the air, as two men leaped aside. One wore a grey business suit, the other, a black and grey battle suit and a half orange/half black mask. Both men were armed with semi-automatic pistols, the man in the business suit quickly tossed a magazine to the other._

"_Those sedatives you gave him didn't seem to work, Luthor." Said the one wearing a mask._

"_They did." Said the other, Luthor, "Just not well enough. Don't tell me you are afraid, Slade."_

"_I've dealt with stronger than him." Answered Slade. Just then, a large, green, scaled, and clawed hand burst through the wall next to Luthor, who leaped to the side, firing a few rounds into the creatures hand, who in turn, let our a roar of pain._

"_I think you pissed him off." Said Slade in monotone. Luthor glanced at him with a glare, before readying his gun again, as the creature burst through the wall, giving the two men a vicious glare. The creature stood at an impressive eight feet tall, had dark green and scaly skin, a crocodilian head, and a long tail._

"_You're gonna pay fo' this, Luthor!" It roared in a Cajun accent. "Ima gonna pick my teeth wit yo bones!"_

"_Please, Mr. Jones, let's talk like gentle-" _

"_I ain't no Jones!" It roared, "I'm Killer Croc!" 'Killer Croc' then reached aside, picking up another desk, casually tossing it at the two men. Slade, however, simply stood, and thrust his fist forward, cracking the desk in two and sending it tow different directions. Slade then readied his fire-arm before Luthor placed his hand on Slade's arm._

"_Don't kill him." He urged, "We need him still." Croc, who had heard, stepped forward, baring his razor-sharp teeth._

"_Need 'im fo what?" He growled. Slade then lowered his weapon as Luthor stepped forward._

"_Mr. Jones, I mean, Killer Croc," Began Luthor. "We are in need of your special…assets. Which is why we brought you here, peacefully."_

"_Peacefully!" Roared Croc, "You 'n yo boys came 'a trudgin' down into my sewers, shot me full o' enough tranquilizer to put down seven rhinos, 'n the next thing I know, Ima inside a damned tube, wit a bunch o' lab-rats starin' at me. I don't know what you big-time city boys call peaceful, but down in the Bayou-"_

"_We are well aware of your place of origin, Croc." Said Slade in monotone once more. "We brought you here for your DNA."_

"_Fo' what?" Growled the large reptilian. _

"_Mr. Croc." Said Luthor, clearing out his throat. "You are an impressive specimen, superhuman strength, immunity to diseases, enhanced agility, and your massive lung capacity make you the ideal super soldier. However, we were certain you weren't interested in being anyone's subordinate."_

"_Yer damn right." Growled Croc, slightly relaxing his shoulders. _

"_Yes, well we anticipated as much." Began Luthor once more. "So instead of making you into the perfect soldier, we decided to make some."_

"_What do you mean?" Asked Croc. Luthor walked past the large reptilian, gesturing for him and Slade to follow. The trio made their way to the elevator doors as two security guards emerged._

"_Is everything okay Mr. Luthor?" Asked one of them._

"_Perfectly fine gentlemen." Replied Luthor. "Thank you for your concern. Now, why don't you two take the rest of the night off? I'm certain your service is no longer required. Have a good night gentlemen."_

"_Wow…thanks, Sir!" They both replied in unison, as the trio passed them by. As the doors closed, Croc could've sworn he heard, "Who's the big scaly guy?"_

_The elevator doors opened up as the two men exited, with Croc in tow._

"_As you can see Mr. Croc," Began Luthor, gesturing to a dark lit room, "Your DNA is easily replicated, and the specimens should reach maturity within three to five years." With That, Luthor flipped a switch, illuminating the entire storehouse, revealing thousands of cryo tubes, each filled with a glowing yellow embryo._

"_Whoa…" Muttered Croc. "How long have I been out?"_

"_A week, Mr. Croc." Replied Slade. _

"_You see, Croc," Began Luthor, "We intend to make an army, a very powerful army, and you have provided us the means to do so. For that, we are grateful." Luthor then nodded to Slade, who in turn pressed a button on his ear piece, speaking silently._

"_What's he doin'?" Asked Croc._

"_For your contributions, and as payment for the bullets in your hand, and future cooperation, Mr. Croc," Began Luthor once more, "We have set up an offshore account for you, and are wiring your payment. Now my dear Croc, I ask you this question. Will you join us?" Luthor then held out his hand, awaiting Croc's reply._

"_Boy," He began, "We got a deal." Croc then shook the businessman's hand, with a smug grin upon his features. Releasing Luthor's hand, Croc glanced off to the side, noticing a separate cryo tube, and inside, a floating creature, similar to Croc._

"_What's that?" He asked._

"_A prototype specimen," Answered Luthor, "The first one to survive it's creation. Unfortunately, this one will mature at the rate of a normal human, so we have no need for it." The large reptilian sauntered over to the small tube, gazing at the "infant" floating in it's center._

"_What are you gonna do with him?" Asked Croc._

"_Most likely, dispose of it." Replied Luthor, earning an odd stare from Croc._

"_You mean, 'kill him'?" Asked Croc._

"_Yes." Croc stared back at the tube, then at Luthor, then at the tube before turning back to the duo of men._

"_Nah." Said Croc Sternly, "I'll take him."_

"_Croc," Said Slade in monotone, "I didn't see you as the father type."_

"_You said they are my clones, right? Well, I won't let my own flesh and blood be tossed into a disposal bin. He comes with me." Luthor nodded._

"_Very well. I will arrange for transport for you, and your, kin, back to your sewers in Gotham."_

_Croc turned back to the tube, gazing at the young creature before smiling._

* * *

**July 4****th****, 2014Present Day**

Cyborg sat in his office at the top of the T-shaped tower he called home, overlooking Jump City as fireworks fired and crackled in the sky. He sat alone, gazing at the files in front of him, each baring info on a new potential recruit. It had been three years since Robin had left the team, donned the name Nightwing, and began leading a rival team of superheroes know as Young Justice. Cyborg frowned at the thought of "Nightwing", mostly since the two no longer looked at each other as friends, but fierce rivals. It was no secret why Nightwing had left the team, his break-up with Starfire had taken it's toll on the poor man, enough to make him up and leave. Starfire, had also been hit hard. Soon after the whole ordeal, she left Earth, returning to her home world of Tamaran. Cyborg understood their pain, but not their ways of coping. Robin left all the burdens of Team leader upon Cyborg, without so much as a resignation meeting, and Starfire was a well appreciated member of the team, and her departure left a lot of scars, mostly on Raven, who currently was dating Beast Boy, happily. Cyborg couldn't help but laugh at his friend's good fortune. He had had a crush on her for years, and finally had his chance. But, with Dick and Star's departure, the team was left with only three members, with the occasional temporary titan. Now, Cyborg had been tasked with finding permanent replacement members for the team, but so far all potential recruits had either gone to Young Justice, or had declined.

Cyborg then picked up each file, flipping through them, seeing many taken's, and decline's. He was beginning to feel discouraged, but a file on his floor caught his eye. He picked up the file, and began flipping through, and smiled at the contents.

**Name: Lava Lass (real name unknown)  
Age: 17  
Birthplace: Dublin, Ireland  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 102  
Skills: Champion Boxer, lock picking, Bi-Lingual  
Powers: Ability to manipulate fire, heat, and Magma  
Titans/Young Justice: Teen Titans**

Cyborg Smiled. She was perfect, Old enough to work with, yet young enough to train. The name "Lava Lass" would have to go though, this was America, and if she was going to be apart of the team, she would have to work on that.

* * *

The fireworks boomed in the sky, and the crowd cheered loudly as a lone figure wearing a tattered hoodie, torn and faded jeans, and run-down and floppy running shoes, limped his way to a nearby hotdog stand, placing down a five on the counter.

"One hotdog please." He said in a low voice, tilting his head downward. The vendor complied.

"You want anything on it?" Asked The vendor.

"No thanks." Replied the man gruffly.

"You new to town?" Asked the vendor in a friendly tone.

"You could say that." Was the reply.

"Hmm. Well, here's your hotdog. Enjoy, oh and uh, here." Said the vendor, handing him another hotdog. "Free of charge kid."

"Uh…Thanks." Said the man quietly, before hurrying off, devouring the first hotdog. He continued along the sidewalk, eating his second hotdog much slower, before coming to an alley, and stopping.

"LET ME GO!" Yelled a women as four thugs pinned her against a wall, while a fifth rummaged through her purse.

"Shut yer mouth!" Snarled one, pressing his hand to her throat, "Or I'll make you."

"Please." She sobbed, terrified, "Just let me go home."

"Oh we'll let you go home," Said the man holding her purse, "When we're finished with ya." The thug then advanced upon her, drawing a knife, running it along her thigh.

Having seen enough, the hooded stranger limped into the alley.

"Let her go." Growled the stranger, causing the thugs to turn their gaze towards him, each armed with their own weapon.

"Or what, hero?" Said the man in front.

"I make you." The group then burst into laughter.

"You?" Laughed one.

"Just go home before you get trouble boy." Said another.

"Don't be a hero." Sneered another.

"I'll say it again." Said the stranger, "Let….her….GO!" With that, the stranger took off at amazing speed, cracking one of the thugs on the chin, sending him hurling backwards into a trio of trashcans. The other thugs then sped into action, attacking the stranger, who ducked each swing, dodged each punch, and side-stepped each kick, each with amazing speed.

One thug then brought his lead pipe high above his head, attempting to bash the hooded stranger's head in, and brought it down, but was surprised to see the stranger catch the pipe. The stranger then reeled his hand backward, and sent his fist flying into the thugs jaw, making a sickening crack as the man's mandible shattered, whom of which fell upon the ground, writhing in pain.

Two men dealt with, the remaining three charged, and were surprised to see the stranger leap above then, landing right behind then, and using his good leg, preformed a spinning head kick, cracking each of their skulls, downing them.

Sensing he was in the clear, the stranger hobbled over to the woman, helping her to her feet, and handing her purse to her.

"Thank you.." She whispered through tears.

"No problem." Replied the Stranger gruffly. The stranger turned to leave, but was too late to stop an incoming trash can lid to his face, sending him reeling, but still able to dodge a knife swing, of which only tore his pants slightly. He could not, however, stop the next swing from the lid, as it connected, it knocked him aside.

"That's what ya get for being a hero, loser." Said the thug, smirking smugly over the whole ordeal. However his smug look soon turned to confusion, then fear, as his opponent stood up. It wasn't his opponents tenacity, but his appearance.

In front of him, stood a seven foot tall creature, with a crocodilian head, green, scaly skin, razor sharp teeth, and through the massive tear in his pants, he could see a long tail coiled around his right leg.

His fear prevented him from seeing the uppercut his opponent through, sending the thug crashing into a nearby dumpster.

The stranger gazed down upon his torn and ragged attire. His secret out, he gazed at the woman, before sprinting off into the night, before finding a manhole cover. Grasping it tightly, he yanked it out of place with relative ease, leaping down into the sewers after placing the cover in it's correct place.

Still fearing he wasn't safe, he sprinted deeper into the sewers, before finding a junction. Leaning against a wall, he slowly slipped downward, until he was in a seated position. Sighing, he placed his reptilian head into his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself, before relaxing his legs, and resting his head against the wall. "What in God's name am I going to do?"

* * *

**So did ya'll like it? I really enjoyed writing this, and can't wait to continue. If any have suggestions or tips, i'll be glad to here 'em!**

**Till next time, Chayse_man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Killer Croc loomed over several men, each shivering in fear. Slowly, he began to pace around them, digging his claws into the nearby wall, making a horrible screeching noise._

"_Now Ima ask you again…" he growled, "what happened with MY shipment?" When he didn't receive an answer, Croc grabbed one of the men by their throat, lifting him high into the air._

"_It was the bat!" He croaked. "He came outta nowhere, took down everybody, and handed your shipment to the fuzz! That's what happened, I swear!" Croc growled and brought the man closer to his snout, baring his razor sharp teeth._

"_And just where were you?"_

"_I was trying to get help." Squeaked the thug. "Honest!"_

"_You wanna know what I think?" sneered Croc. "I think you're lyin' to me. And I hate liars, boy."_

"_I ain't lyin' boss, I swear!" _

"_I think you are, boy." Growled Croc once more. _

"_Boss, please!" Pleaded the thug. "I won't let ya down again!"_

"_Oh, you won't." Said Croc with a sick smile. "I'll make sure of it." Without warning, Croc slammed the thug into the ground, then raised his hand high, with his claws extended. _

"_Don't!" Said a childish voice from behind Croc, who then turned to face the owner of the voice, who was hidden in the shadows of the doorway. "Don't hurt him, papa." The owner of the voice then stepped forward, revealing itself to be a smaller crocodilian humanoid. The "child" stood three feet tall, had a short tail, light-green scales, and a crocodilian head. _

"_I thought I told you to go to bed." Snapped Croc taking a step forward._

"_I heard noises." Began the child. "I couldn't sleep."_

"_I don't care." Growled Croc, causing the child to shrink under Croc's gaze._

"_Are you gonna hurt that man?" Asked the child, eying the downed thug. Croc then lurched forward, grabbing the small child, then glared into his eyes._

"_Don't worry about it, boy!" Hissed Croc, who then dropped the child on to the hard concrete floor. "Now git to bed!" The child looked up at his "father" with tears in his eyes._

"_Okay papa…" The small child then sauntered out of the room as Croc slammed the door shut behind him. As the young child laid down upon the torn and ragged mattress in his "room", he wiped the tears out of his eyes._

_Within a few minutes, the young crocodilian found himself drifting into a light sleep, when all of a sudden, he heard the chilling screams of pain from down the hall._

* * *

"GAH!" Breathed the crocodilian as he sat up straight, clutching his chest. "Another nightmare…" Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he stood to his full height of seven feet. With a sigh, the crocodilian gazed around the sewer junction where he had called home for the night. Everything seemed to be as it was the night before. The crocodilian sighed quietly to himself, then reached down to grab his torn hoodie. Upon investigating, he found it to be in an even worse condition then yesterday.

"Damn." He muttered to himself. "Now how am I going to be able to go out in the daytime?" Shaking his head, he then tossed the hoodie into the sewer waters, watching as it disappeared from sight. The tear in his pants wasn't much better either, as it would still reveal his tail. The crocodilian silently cursed himself and his luck, until his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a child's cry emitting from within the sewer tunnels. Curiosity got the best of him, and he silently made his way towards the cause of the noise.

* * *

"Shut up kid!" Snapped a tall man as he backhanded a young child across his face. "Ain't no one gonna hear you down here. Best you just shut up and wait till your aunty pays your ransom." The man began to pace back and forth, muttering to himself. He was tall, at least seven feet. He wore a dark brown trench-coat, a white tank top, a pair of baggy, blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. He also sported a military buzz cut, along with several scars along the sides of his head.

"I wanna go home." Whimpered the small child, wiping tears from his eyes. "Can I please go home, mister?" The child appeared to be about five to six years old, had curly brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"No, ya can't." Snapped the man, glaring daggers at the young child. "You're gonna sit here and shut up. If you talk again, I ain't gonna just smack ya." The child curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs, sobbing.

"I just wanna go home…" Cried the young boy.

"I told you to shut up!" Snarled the man, stomping towards the child, lifting his fist high. "Now stand still. This'll hurt-" He was interrupted by the sound of water splashing behind him. Without hesitation, he grabbed the young boy, and put a knife to his throat.

"Who's there?" he asked, breathing heavily. "I swear to god, if it's a cop, I'll hurt him bad! Show yourself and lower your weapons, Pig!"

"I'm not a pig." Growled a disembodied voice within the shadows. "I'm another breed of animal." Without warning, the thug was tackled by a green flash, and the child thrown to the other side of the tunnel.

"What the hell-" The thug let out a cry of terror once he saw his attacker was none other than the humanoid crocodilian, who then bared his razor sharp teeth.

"I see you like to pick fights. Why not fight someone your own size?" The crocodilian then hoisted the thug into the air by his throat, grabbed the waistline of his pants, then tossed him across the sewer tunnel.

The thug was slow to his feet, and the crocodilian capitalized by driving his knee directly into the thugs face. In desperation, the thug grabbed the child and brought him close.

"One move, and I'll snap his little neck."

"You do that," growled the crocodilian, "And I'll rip your entrails out, and string 'em up like Christmas lights." The thug was about to respond, when the child viciously bit down upon his hand, causing him to drop the young boy into the sewer waters.

The crocodilian then used his tail to reach in the waters, and pull the boy to safety.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The little boy nodded, before pointing behind the crocodilian.

"Look out!" The thug grabbed the reptile's shoulder, turned him around, and landed a nasty jab to his snout. The reptile stumbled backwards, allowing the thug to take advantage.

The thug stepped forward and attacked the crocodilian, throwing a left hook, a right jab, and then a left uppercut.

"How's that taste, freak?!" The thug went to throw another punch, but was surprised to see the crocodilian grab his fist. Panicking, the thug threw another punch, but that too, was caught.

The crocodilian glared into the eyes of the thug, before letting out a spine-tingling roar.

"Oh god, please!" Pleaded the thug, "Please don't kill me! I'll let the kid go, just please don't-" The thug let out a scream of pain as the crocodilian casually snapped his arm.

"I'm not gonna kill you…" hissed the crocodilian, slamming the thug into the wall face first.

"Then what're ya gonna do?" the thug asked. The crocodilian did not answer, instead, he was investigating the mans attire.

"That's a nice coat." Said the crocodilian, who then pulled out the coat's tag. "And it's just my size."

"Wait, what?" questioned the thug. His only response, was a devastating blow to the back of his head, and he soon felt himself sliding onto the floor. The last thing the thug saw before losing consciousness, was the crocodilian standing over him.

* * *

Annette Wilson sat quietly within the police station, he eyes red from crying.

"Mrs. Wilson?" Said a male voice above her.

"Yes?" She replied, gazing up to see a police officer in front of her.

"You can go home now, ma'am. We'll let you know if anything comes up." Annette nodded, wiping more tears away from her eyes as she collected her things and left for the door.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Mrs. Wilson." Called out the officer. "We're doing everything we can, he'll be back home with you, safe and sound. Shortly. I guarantee it." Annette nodded again, then exited the station. As she climbed into her car, she pulled out a picture from her wallet. The picture was of a young boy, with curly brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Oh Daniel…" she sobbed, "where are you?"

* * *

Annette pushed the key into the lock, and opened the door to her apartment. She casually tossed her keys upon the counter, and her shoes into a heap under a family portrait, which showed her, her brother Daniel, and her parents, who had died in a car accident two years ago.

Now, she worked as a bank teller at Jump City Banking, supporting herself and her little brother. All while attempting to pay her way through college.

She gazed at her little brother in the picture, and tears welled up in her eyes. The man who had kidnapped Daniel, had called and told her she had a week to acquire twenty-five thousand dollars or she would never see her brother again. She immediately went to the police and reported her brother kidnapped. Unfortunately, the kidnapper knew how to hide his trail, and it wasn't until today that they had managed to get a good lead on him, which turned out to be a dead end.

"Oh Daniel…" she said, hugging herself as she leaned against a wall, then slowly slid down it while quietly sobbing.

A loud thump caused her to snap out of her sobbing, and she rose to her feet.

"Who's there?" She asked. No answer. "Daniel?"

"She's home!" Squeaked a childish voice down the hall, "Annie's home!" Tears welled in Annette's eyes as she saw her little brother, freshly bathed, and in his pajamas.

"Oh my god." she whispered, running to her little brother, and wrapping him up in her arms. "Danny, you're okay!"

"Yeah!" Quipped the young boy. "The dinosaur man saved me!" Annette released her brother, staring at him.

"Dinosaur man?" she asked, perplexed.

"Yeah!" Said her brother, as he took her hand and began to drag her towards his bedroom. "Come on, he's in….here…" The room showed no signs of life. Besides the small race-car bed, toy chest, and T.V., the room was empty.

"Danny," began Annette, "there's no one here."

"He was here!" Said Daniel, turning his head to the open window. "Look! He went out the window! Look out the window Annie!" Annette, though confused, went along with her brother, and stuck her head out the window. What she saw, shocked her.

Across the street, was a large man, clad only in his boxers and a tank top. He had a rope tied around his waste, and he hung from the lamppost. A sudden movement caused her to glance above the dangling man.

Atop the building behind the lamppost, was a large reptilian creature. He was clad in a brown trench-coat, which flowed in the wind, revealing his muscular, and scaled, torso, and had a tail waving behind him casually. He then nodded towards her, then turned and sprinted across the rooftops, before hopping down into a nearby ally, disappearing from sight.

Annette, half scarred, half shocked, stepped away from the window. She placed a hand over her trembling lips, then turned and scooped Daniel up into her arms.

"Daniel?" she asked, "Who was that?"

"The dinosaur man!" Replied Daniel, "But he told me to call him…The Komodo Kid."

* * *

_One Week Later  
Titans Tower_

Cyborg sat in his office, watching the news report on his office monitor.

"Reports of a large 'Lizard Man' saving people in alleyways are flooding Police Stations-"

"The one they call 'Komodo Kid' has struck again, this time saving a young man from a couple-"

"This vigilante should be apprehended immediately. He is a criminal, just like the Titans. They, and this 'Komodo Kid', should be tossed in an insane asylum. The Jump City Police-"

Cyborg sighed as he turned the T.V. off. He didn't want to hear anymore reports of this "Komodo Kid", or any more disgruntled citizens clamoring for the arrest of the Titans. It was beginning to get annoying. All the news stations did lately was talk about this new hero, or show clips of people ragging on the Titans.

The only good news as of late, was that the newest Titan hopeful would be arriving within the next few hours. It had taken a week for all the paper work to finally get settled, and Lava Lass, as she called herself, had been on the first plane to Jump City.

Cyborg was anxious to meet her. Though she had affiliated herself with the Titans, Cyborg still had to sit down with her, and interview her, before he could welcome her to the team. He had all the confidence that she was Titan material. His thoughts were interrupted as Raven entered the office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked in monotone.

"Yeah." Replied Cyborg. "Our newest recruit is supposed to arrive shortly. I want you to go and collect her." Raven nodded, and departed.

"Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

**Heya Guys! I know it's been a while since i updated this, but i lacked motivation, rest assured, i plan to continue to update this story, and thank all those who reviewed. Until next time,**

**Cheers, Chayse_man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter three for ya! I really liked reading all your reviews, and I wanna say thanks for being patient with me! I own nothing but Komodo Kid, Firefight, The Bergotti Family, as well as other various OCs.**

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," _said the pilot through the plane's intercom, _"Thank you for flying Jump City Air, we hope the flight was satisfactory. And of course, Welcome to Jump City."_

Soon, all passengers were on their feet, prying open their respective overhead luggage containers. All, except for one. She was a young teenage girl, who appeared to be at least seventeen years old. She had medium-length black hair, wore a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, was dressed in a silver AC/DC T-shirt, blue jeans, and wore a pair of black knee-high boots. She appeared to be sleeping.

"Ma'am?" asked a flight attendant, placing a hand on the young teens shoulder, who instantly sprang to life.

"Huh?" she asked with a light Irish accent. "Have we landed yet?"

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the flight attendant with a smile.

"Oh." Chuckled the teen, "I must've fallen asleep. Sorry."

"It's quite all right, ma'am." Smiled the attendant warmly, who then stepped aside, allowing the teen to stand up and collect her things.

"_Well that was a boring trip." _She mused to herself. Of course, she had been in the air for quite a bit. It was a long way from Dublin to Jump City. And it was even longer just to get her paperwork in order. She thought it was a complete nuisance. But, it was necessary for her to enter the States.

She had been contacted by a man who called himself Victor Stone, or as he was more widely known as, Cyborg. Her excitement was uncontainable, just to talk to the legendary Titan was an honor, but what he had spoken with her about, nearly made her heart stop. Cyborg wanted her to be a part of the Titan's team stationed in Jump City. It was her dream come true, even if it meant she had to change her superhero alias from "Lava Lass", to something more "fitting."

"Hey lady!" Said a young voice, breaking her away from her train of thought. "Wanna buy some chocolate?" The young teen turned to face the owner of the voice, tilting her glasses down, revealing her hazel colored eyes. There was two young boys in front of her, both wearing a light brown uniform, with a green sash. Boy Scouts.

"Umm…" began the teen, "Sure. How much?"

"Two-fifty for one chocolate bar." Said one.

"And there is three kinds, original, almond, and wafer crisp." Quipped the other.

"Hmmm." Said the teen, pondering what she would choose. "I'll take an original, gents." The boy on the left pulled out a chocolate bar, while the other pulled out a small clipboard. The teen took the candy bar, but looked at the clipboard puzzled.

"We need your signature." Said the boy scout on the left, answering the un-asked question. The teen nodded, taking the clipboard and scribbling her signature upon the piece of paper, then taking out the three single dollar bills, and handed both the money and the clipboard to the boys.

"Thanks Ms…" Said one of the scouts, tilting his head to read the signature.

"Anastasia." Answered the teen, "Anastasia O'Bannon. Pleased to make your acquaintances gents. You can keep the change too." With that, Anastasia turned and left the two scouts.

"_My first autograph signing."_ She mused to herself. As she slowly munched upon the candy, she was also looking to see where her escort was. He, or she, was nowhere in sight. Shrugging to no one, she took a seat next to a woman clad in business attire, reading a magazine.

"Looking for someone?" asked the woman.

"Um, yes." Replied Anastasia, glancing towards the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. "I'm looking for my ride."

"Ah, what a coincidence." Stated the woman. "I'm looking for my contact." With that, the woman lowered her magazine, revealing her violet colored hair, grey skin, and a red chakra stone upon her forehead.

"Are you…?" asked Anastasia, dumbfounded. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Lava Lass," she replied, "I am Raven." Jessica look of shock turned to joy.

"Oh! I can't believe it's you!" She beamed, "You are my hero! It's an honor to meet you, miss Raven." Raven quickly placed her finger to her lips.

"It'd be wise to be silent," she said in her monotone, "Ms. O'Bannon."

"You know my name?" asked Anastasia.

"I know what I need to," replied Raven as she stood up, "Now, if you please. Cyborg is waiting to meet you, Ms. Macready." Anastasia nodded, and followed the veteran super-heroine out through the airport.

"So, Ms. Raven," began Anastasia as the duo neared the grey, four-door sedan, "What's it like to be part of the most legendary team of superheroes, of all time?" The sorceress gazed at the younger teen.

"It has its ups and downs." She replied as she lowered herself into the car.

"What do you mean?" asked Anastasia as Raven turned the key in the ignition.

"There are a few moments," began Raven as she backed the car out of the parking spot, "Where the citizens of Jump City lose their faith in us. They believe we have lost our edge. After Robin and Starfire left, many felt we should've disbanded completely. It was a general belief that we three heroes could not handle the crime that plagued the city. But we have persevered, barely."

"Wow." Said Anastasia, a hint of discouragement in her voice. "So you guys really need someone to help ease the burden on your shoulders, don't you?"

"Yes. We do." Replied Raven, giving Anastasia a glance.

"Then I promise to be the best Titan I can be," Smiled Anastasia, "and to help in any way I can." Raven smiled at the young teen.

"I have no doubt about that. Cyborg wanted you for a reason, and I know he will be happy to hear that." Anastasia smiled back at the veteran super-heroine.

* * *

"Wow." Gasped Anastasia as she and Raven entered the Titan's Tower lounge room. "You guys live here?"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" said a voice from in the kitchen. Anastasia turned to see a lightly muscular, green skinned man, who was wearing a purple and black spandex suit.

"Beast Boy?" asked a surprised Anastasia.

"You must be the new recruit." He said exiting the kitchen. "It's nice to meet you, Ms.?"

"O'Bannon." Answered Anastasia, extending her hand. "Anastasia O'Bannon. It is an absolute honor to meet you, Beast Boy."

"I already like you." He laughed, which earned him a stare from Raven, "Though not as much as you babe."

"Good." Replied Raven with a smirk as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed ya." He said after planting a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I was gone for an hour, Gar." Teased Raven.

"Well ya know…" Replied Beast Boy, who then morphed into a small puppy, leaping into Raven's arms.

"Oh, azar." Sighed Raven as she began to pet the puppy's back.

"If I may interrupt," boomed a voice from the elevator doorway, "I'd like to speak with our newest recruit." The trio then turned their attention to the Titan's leader, Cyborg.

"Oh wow…" murmured Anastasia.

"Good to finally meet you in person." Said Cyborg as he made his way to the trio. "Now, if you two wouldn't mind, I would like to see Ms. Lava Lass in my office." Beast Boy then morphed back into his human form.

"Sure thing Boss." He said as he and Raven departed, leaving Anastasia alone with Cyborg.

"Now, if you please," began Cyborg, "Follow me." Anastasia nodded, then followed the Titan into a hallway, before the duo entered a room labeled "Office."

"Please take a seat." Said Cyborg as he sat in a large chair behind the desk. Anastasia did as asked. "So, tell me about yourself Lava Lass, like for starters, your real name."

"Well my name is Anastasia O'Bannon." Said Anastasia, "I was born and raised in Dublin. My mother passed away during childbirth, and my father named me after her. She was born in Russia, and my father was born in Ireland, hence why I have a Russian first name, and an Irish surname."

"Go on." Said Cyborg.

"I developed my powers when I was seven," continued Anastasia, "It was during the summer, and our A.C. had broken down. I was very hot, and I just kept thinking about being cooler, and somehow, I began to cool down. I asked my father if the A.C. was fixed, and he said no. I was able to manipulate the heat around me, and it was only the beginning. Later, when I was twelve, I was camping with a friend, and she was goofing around."

"Eventually, she tripped and fell forwards into the fire. Without thinking, I thrust my hands outward, and parted the flames, and she just landed in between. Her hands were still burnt, but that was the worst of it. After we all went home, I knew I had powers. So for the next few years, I practiced getting the hang of them, and by time I was sixteen, I had control over all of my abilities, and I had become a semi-experienced hero. And well, here I am."

"That's quite a tale." Spoke Cyborg. "I've read your file. You're a great hero. Saved a lot of lives. I do have one issue though."

"Yes?" asked Anastasia.

"Your superhero alias," Smiled Cyborg. "I think it's time you changed it to something more fitting."

"Ah yes, that." Replied Anastasia. "I do have a suggestion, if that's okay?"

"Speak away."

"Well," began Anastasia, "I agree, it is time to change the name. I feel I have outgrown in anyways. I came up with the name, Firefight." Cyborg smiled, and nodded his head.

"I like it."

"Really?"

"I do." Replied Cyborg. "I guess that means there is only one thing left to do." With that, he reached under the desk, pulling out a small box.

"That can't be…" gasped Anastasia.

"It is." Replied Cyborg, opening the box, revealing a round Titan's communicator. "Welcome to the Titans, Firefight."

* * *

_Later that day  
St. Hannah Pier_

Komodo Kid silently crept along the pier, hiding behind a stack of crates. He had gotten a tip from a whimpering gangster about a wanted member of the Bergotti family hiding in the warehouse at the end of the pier.

He was Louis Bergotti, wanted for murder, kidnapping, assault, and many other heinous crimes. He had always managed to evade justice, except for tonight. Tonight, he would get what was coming to him.

Komodo Kid leaned he head over the side of the crates, seeing two guards ahead of him. Silently, he rolled across the wooden planks to the next stack of crates, and began to listen to their conversation.

"So what's up wit the boss?" asked the first thug to his companion.

"He got a call from Tony." Said the other, "He said that some giant lizard thing was comin' after him."

"_Dammit." _Thought Komodo Kid, _"They knew I was coming. I knew I should've hit that guy harder."_

"That's why he hired that big guy?" asked the first thug.

"Yep." Replied the other. "This guy's one mean S.O.B., he put ten guys in the hospital, ended up killing six of 'em."

"This lizard freak ain't got a chance then." Remarked the first thug. Hearing enough, Komodo Kid emerged from his hiding spot.

"I think I have plenty a chance." He snorted, causing the two thugs to turn around and face him, aiming their previously hidden pistols at him.

"Stand still freak!" Snarled the first thug.

"Or we'll riddle ya wit bullets!" Snapped the other.

"Oh no…" whimpered Komodo Kid, "You have guns! Please don't shoot me, I don't wanna-" Komodo Kid's tone changed as he spun around, swinging his large and powerful tail, knocking the guns from both thug's hands into the bay.

"Gah!" Shouted the first thug as Komodo Kid grabbed him and his companion by their heads, and with a swift motion, smacked both their heads together. The two thugs went limp, and Komodo Kid dropped them onto the wooden pier.

"-Have to give you a concussion." Said Komodo, finishing his earlier sentence. He then picked up both unconscious forms, and tossed them into a nearby crate. "Hope you guys aren't claustrophobic."

Komodo Kid then crept forward, but moved into cover as he heard two patrolling thugs coming closer.

"You hear?" said one.

"Hear what?" Asked the other.

"Boss man caught a couple of them superheroes." Answered the first.

"Really?" asked the second.

"Yeah." Replied the other. "I think their names were Artemis and Kid Flash, or something like that."

"Them? They're just a bunch of sidekicks." Stated the second thug.

"Not anymore." Grunted the first. "They're part of some team called 'Young Justice', I think. Doesn't matter, the boss is gonna kill 'em when he's done with them." The air was pierced with a gun-shot, then a pained scream.

"Guess he's getting close to done." Quipped the second.

"_Artemis and Kid Flash? What are they doing here?"_ thought Komodo Kid as he slid back, hiding himself further from the thugs. _"I guess I gotta save them now, too. This ought to be fun."_

Komodo Kid then poked his head around the corner of crates, looking for a viable entrance to the warehouse.

"_Hmmmm. Two guards at the front entrance, three patrolling the sides, four, well now two, on the pier. I wonder…" _he thought, staring at the top of the warehouse. _"Maybe there is a way in through the roof."_

Silently, Komodo Kid eased himself into the cool waters of the bay, and slowly swam to the left side of the warehouse. Carefully, he then pulled himself up onto the wooden planks, gazing side to side, making sure no thugs were coming. He smiled once he looked upon the roof.

"Bingo." He said to himself, eyeing an open window panel upon the roof. "Here goes nothing." He then began to ascend the building, careful not to alert any thugs. Within moments, he had reached the top of the warehouse, and was looking at the scene through an open window.

Inside, he saw his target, Louis, as well as several armed guards surrounding two people, who he instantly recognized.

The blonde haired female, clad in a green and black outfit and mask, was Artemis. She was formally the sidekick of Green Arrow, and was one massively respected super-heroine. The other, a red haired male, clad in a yellow and red outfit with a yellow mask, was Kid Flash. He was the sidekick of The Flash, and had his abilities, most notably, his speed. Something was off about him though. Under close examination, Komodo Kid saw that his leg was bleeding, heavily.

"Hope you can speak with fish," said Louis, pointing a gun at Kid Flash, "'Cuz you're gonna be sleepin' wit 'em."

Just then, a thug walked under the window Komodo Kid was looking through. With a growl, he grabbed the man by his head, lifting him out of the warehouse as he fired his sub-machine gun blindly.

* * *

Artemis struggled with her bonds, attempting to get free. If she could get loose, she could easily by her and Wally enough time to take cover and call for back-up. But all was for not. She could call them whatever she wanted, but these thugs knew how to tie a knot.

"So I hear ya pissed off the Don in Sacramento." Said a man in front of her. He was a little under six feet, wore a brown leisure suit, with a v-neck shirt on underneath, showcasing his hairy chest. He wore his hair slicked back, and spoke with a confident tone.

"Screw you, Louis." Snapped Wally next to her.

"You got quite a mouth on ya." Said Louis, stepping in front of Wally, who then spit in Louis' face. Louis calmly wiped his face clean of saliva, then abruptly stomped on Wally's ankle, causing it to break with a sickening crack. Wally then let out a cry of pain.

"Stop!" Shouted Artemis, causing Louis to quickly turn his attention upon the blonde archer.

"My, my." Began Louis, rubbing the side of Artemis' face. "Aren't you pretty. Bet you look better without that mask." Louis then reached for her mask.

"Don't you touch her!" Snarled Wally, pulling at his bonds.

"Oh it seems I have struck a nerve." Said Louis, bending over to look directly into Wally's eyes. "Ya gotta thing for her, don't ya red?" Wally remained silent as his lips curled into a sneer.

"You won't get away with this." Hissed Wally finally.

"I think I will." Replied Louis, fixing his collar. "Once I off you, then have a little fun wit ya girlfriend here, I'ma head back to Sacramento. The Don's gonna reward me big time fo' this one."

"You know Young Justice will come after you right?" hissed Artemis. "And when they find you, you're gonna go straight to prison. For a very, very, VERY long time."

"Doubt it." Quipped Louis, who then aimed his gun at Wally. "Hope you can speak with fish, 'cuz you're gonna be sleepin wit 'em."

"_I gotta stall them!"_ Thought Artemis, _"I've almost got these bonds taken care of!"_

Before she could say anything, the sound of an SMG going off was heard in the warehouse, as everyone turned to see a pair of feet disappear through an open window. Without warning, Artemis sprang forward, connecting with a high kick to Louis' head as a thug rushed her.

Thinking quickly, she dodged the thug's attempt at bashing her head in with the butt of the gun, then kneed him directly in his gut, before jumping to cover as three more thugs opened fire from behind Wally, who lowered his head, trying to get out of the way of the bullets.

"_I have to get to my bow." _She thought to herself as a bullets whizzed past her head. _"Where is it?"_ Artemis hurriedly glanced all over the warehouse, searching for her prized bow. She couldn't find it, and she was running out of time. She needed a distraction.

There was a loud crash, and Artemis poked her head out from behind her cover to see a large reptilian humanoid wearing a dark brown trench coat, baggy blue jeans, and combat boots. The three thugs stared at the reptilian, dumbstruck, unable to comprehend the sight before them.

"That's the lizard freak!" Shouted Louis. He must have recovered from the kick to his head. "Kill it!" The three thugs then raised their SMGs. Before they could fire, however, the reptilian grabbed the chair that Artemis was tied to, and hurled it toward the thugs, who then all leapt aside to dodge the incoming projectile, unaware that the reptilian was using it as a distraction.

The first thug, stood up and aimed his weapon, but couldn't get a shot off quick enough, as the reptilian was already too close. The reptilian swiped the thug's gun away with his large hand, then delivered a powerful gut punch, following it up with a knee to his face, then he leaned back and folded his leg before sending his foot forward with devastating speed. The kick sent the thug clear across the warehouse, knocking him unconscious.

The second and third thugs, however, had recovered and begun to fire, clipping the reptilian in his left shoulder. The reptilian let out a roar of pain, before taking cover behind a support beam.

"Kill that freak!" Snarled Louis, who was now aiming his gun towards the reptilian. "Then take care of these two losers. I'm outta here!" With that, Louis then bolted to the door, but soon fell face first. Artemis had pushed her leg out, tripping him.

"You're not going anywhere!" She shouted as she pounced, peppering Louis in the face with a flurry of quick punches. When she was confident that he was unconscious, Artemis gazed over her shoulder. Seeing that the thugs were occupied with the reptilian, she quickly re-began the search for her bow.

"Artemis!" Shouted Wally. Artemis then craned her neck over to Wally, who motioned with his head to the front of the warehouse, where her bow lay.

"Thank you." She mouthed, then bolted towards the bow.

"The bitch has the bow!" She heard a thug say. She then heard the sounds of bullets missing her targets, to which she responded with reaching for an arrow from her quiver, but quickly rescinded her hand.

"Dammit!" She cursed aloud as she leapt to cover. She had forgotten they had taken her quiver too. She pounded a fist into the ground in frustration. Meanwhile, the thug had begun to advance forward, but was shocked when a foot tripped him from out of nowhere.

Wally had freed himself amongst all the chaos, and had tripped up the thug, and followed it up with lifting his good leg up, and bringing it down upon the thug's head, rendering him unconscious.

The third thug, realizing that the reptilian had disappeared, notieced Wally had knocked out his partner, sprang forward, pointing his weapon at his head.

"Come on out bitch!" He snarled. Artemis then emerged from her hiding place, hands raised.

"Drop the bow." Snapped the thug, to which Artemis replied. "Get over here." Artemis complied, as he forced her to sit down.

"_What's goin' on in there?" _Asked a voice on a walkie-talkie.

"The two heroes got loose. There was this lizard freak, but it ran away."

"_We're comin' in."_

At that moment, Louis had finally risen to his feet.

"Thought you two were pretty slick, huh?" Asked Louis, holding his hand over his eye. "Well now you're both gonna die, nice and slow." The door opened as five more thugs entered the warehouse, all pointing their weapons at the superhero duo.

"What do you want us to do, boss?" Asked one of the patrolling thugs.

"Shoot 'em both in their knees." Growled Louis, "Then tie them up-" He was interrupted as two green hands broke through the floor of the warehouse, grabbing two thugs and dragging them under. The three remaining thugs trained their weapons upon the newly created hole in the floor, and began firing rapidly.

While he was distracted, Artemis rushed the thug, kicking him in the back of his knee, then driving her knee into the back of his skull, knocking him out. Louis acted quickly, spinning his arm towards Artemis, cracking her across her face with the barrel of his pistol. Before he could shoot her however, the reptilian burst through the floor, swinging his tail at Louis, sending him crashing into a nearby pile of crates. The reptilian then leapt into the air, grabbing a beam and swinging forward, landing atop the beam. He then punched a nearby support beam, breaking it. A part of the roof suddenly collapsed upon the three remaining thugs, but a piece had fallen down upon Artemis' leg, trapping her.

"Artemis!" Shouted Wally as he limped to her side, attempting to lift the heavy piece of wood, but to no avail.

"I am really getting sick of you annoyin' little sidekicks." Snapped a voice behind the duo. Louis had recovered again, and was pointing his pistol directly at the duo. "I'm gonna kill you now…"

Wally quickly grabbed Artemis' hand, and squeezed it, and she did the same back.

"I don't think so." Said a voice in the rafters. Suddenly, the reptilian leapt down, landing upon Louis, who let out a weak groan.

The duo of superheroes looked upon the reptilian with surprise as he bent downwards, and lifted the heavy piece of wood off of Artemis.

"You two okay?" it asked with a male voice.

"Yeah." Replied Wally nodding. The reptilian then helped Wally lift Artemis to her feet. When he was sure Wally had her, the reptilian left the duo, but returned a few seconds later, holding Artemis' bow.

"Think you'll need this anytime soon?" he asked with a smile.

"I might." Replied a nervous Artemis.

"All right, I'll say it. Who are you?" Asked Wally.

"Me?" Asked the reptilian, "I'm Komodo Kid, don't ya watch the news?"

"No?" Replied Wally, perplexed.

"Oh well…" began Komodo Kid, fidgeting with his fingers, turning his head to the pier, hearing sirens. "I'm pretty sure those are ambulances, or at least cops. And since I don't really need either, I'm gonna head out."

"Wait!" Shouted Artemis, pointing at Komodo Kid's shoulder. "You were shot! Don't you think you should have that looked at?"

"Nah," replied Komodo Kid, "I feel fine. I'll look at it when I get home. It was nice working with you guys."

"Yeah," began Wally as Komodo Kid dived into the bay, disappearing from sight. "nice working with you too."

"That was odd…" began Artemis. "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know." Replied Wally. "But if it weren't for him, we'd be dead. Ya know we're gonna have to tell Nightwing about this, right?"

"Yeah. I do." Replied Artemis as the cops and paramedics swarmed the duo.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Was it as good as i hope it is? I really enjoyed writing this one. Anyways, i would like to thank gatorkid509, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, guest1 (lol, sorry, don't know your name), guest2 (hoped you enjoyed Cyborg meeting Firefight), my good buddy Geekman-1, and FabWereWolf357 for taking the time to review. Anyways,**

**till next time,  
Cheers, Chayse-man**


End file.
